


Unknowingly Weak

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean, Season 8, Vampires, badass cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't remember what happens, but he wakes up feeling weak and tired. Set in Season 8 (there will be spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowingly Weak

Sam is in a motel room leaning over the sad excuse for a table looking at a book but is really lost in his thoughts, he and Dean reached a nonverbal agreement but nothing is like it was. He bites his lip and tries to focus. The startling rapid knocks has him alert, it was only five minutes ago Dean said he was going to go get food and not to mention he never knocks. He shakes it off and looks in the peep hole. Son of a bitch. He clenches his fist and opens the door letting the burly man in.

“Ben.”

“Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes and walks over to the table putting it between them. 

“You seem to be busy at the moment, not a good time?” Ben smiles looking around not really caring what he’s looking at by his expression. The vampire has balls and his character is definitely the type Dean go for in friendship… trust Dean to… Sam shakes his head.

“Dean isn’t here.”

Sam watches as Ben snaps his attention at him and stalks forward, meanwhile Sam matches his steps in the opposite direction so Ben never gets closer. Trust Dean to make the same mistake as he did, trusting some deranged lying mother fu…

“I came to see you because I need help and I think you would be the perfect person for it.” Ben licks his lips, “You see, Dean and I are like brothers,”

“You’re not!” Sam stops walking away and with quick motion grabs Ben’s shirt in a tight fist.”You’re not his brother and never will be, just because he rescued your sorry ass means nothing! You hear me?”

Ben nods holding his ground but not putting up a fight, instead he leans in staring dead on into Sam’s unwavering eyes, Ben’s eyes flash causing Sam’s to dilate. Sam tries to fight by closing his eyes but Ben grabs his face and stares.

“That’s it good boy, just accept it. Now let go.”

Sam sighs and leans away from Ben trying to gain control. He doesn’t know why but something happened and he doesn’t know why he has this urge to listen to Ben. The vampire notices and chuckles loudly, the kid has spunk but no one can resist when a vampire compels them, not all vampires have this gift but fortunately Benny does.

“Give me your arm, Sam.”

Sam looks at Ben and hands him his arm, the vampire asked nicely after all. Ben rolls up the flannel sleeves and then another sleeve, then another.

“Jesus Christ you have a shirt problem.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam says worried but Ben pats the guy on the head.

“I won’t drink from you long but you will NOT tell Dean about this.”

Sam nods and his eyes look glazed but that wasn’t satisfying enough for Ben, the kid will probably rat him out as soon as the effects wear off. Ben runs his hand through Sam’s hair and gets real close to Sam.

“You won’t remember this Sam, hell you won’t even see the bite mark or feel the healing wound.”

Sam nods and closes his eyes and feels a sharp bite in his upper arm but it’s fine because Ben knows what he’s doing, he should listen to Ben, and so he is not going to remember or think of this event ever. Dean will never know.


End file.
